Teardrops on my Guitar
by maturelyimmature
Summary: Dramione songfic. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Okay, since this will be in Draco's POV, I'm going to change the song's POV too. Clear? I might post the other one, in Hermione's POV. Just tell me. :)

* * *

Teardrops on my Guitar

By Taylor Swift

Dramione Songfic

* * *

_She looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

_That I want, and I need her_

_Everything that we should be_

I see her sitting there, on the Gryffindor table, talking to her fellow classmates. She must've noticed me staring at her, she looks around and sees me. I raise my goblet and nod curtly at her. She smiles back and continues chatting with her friends.

_I'll bet he's beautiful_

_That boy he talks about_

_And he's everything that I have to live without_

"I don't know why I've never seen it all these years, to tell the truth." She said, her head on my lap.

"You were too busy fighting Voldemort." I replied.

"I guess. But still, I can't imagine how blind I've been." She said. "I mean, Harry's always been there."

"Guess so." I replied, and then shrugged. She sat up, straightened herself and bid me goodnight. I whisper sweet dreams and she smiles, and then walks up to her room.

_She talks to me_

_I laugh coz it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when she's with me_

"And then I hear Harry say 'Incendio' and there was this big whoosh and I ask what's happening and he says 'Reducto' and says 'Nothing!' in that tone that he knows he's caught!" she said, laughing. I laugh with her.

"Potter's kinda not there, huh?" I replied, and she laughed harder.

"Guess so.." she shrugged, making a hush sound. I look around and see our fellow classmates looking at us. I shut up immediately. After all, it was un-Malfoy-like to laugh boisterously.

_She says she's so in love_

_She said she's finally got it right_

_I wonder if she knows_

_She's all I think about at night..._

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't why I do_

"Harry and I are meant for each other, don't you think?" she said. I nodded absently. "I mean, we have always worked together, we have each other's backs and everything... It's perfect! I'm never gonna love any other man again!"

"Potter's a decent man, you deserve him." I replied. "Ah, Hermione, I'm calling it a night. Sweet dreams."

I heard her saying 'Goodnight', and I walked up to my room. Only once I spelled my door did I break down and cry. Cry for everything that had gone wrong, cry for every chance I let go, for every heart break I received.

_She walks by me,_

_Can she tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there she goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold her tight_

_Give her all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know he's lucky coz_

I see her walking towards me, chattering away with Potter, holding his hand, looking at him with those luscious chocolate brown eyes. They passed me obliviously, and wonder why I can't be there, beside her, holding her. Potter holds her waist possessively, and my heart shatters hopelessly. It's useless, she's married to Harry freaking Potter with two kids, Lily and Hugo. And I, I'm married to Astoria Greengrass with a kid, my heir, Scorpius. It's hopeless. We'll never, ever be together. She doesn't even like me in that aspect.

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't why I do_

I Apparate home and face my piano, and I play my heart out, my tears flowing hopelessly.

"Father?" I hear my son say. "Father, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Scorpius, I'm okay. Just got something in my eye." I replied, wiping my tears away.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn off the light_

_I'll her picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_coz_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_She's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't why I do_

I stopped myself from entering her bookshop again, disguised as someone just to see and talk to her. From a distance, I see my son holding Lily's hand, and I laugh bitterly. If Scorpius decides to marry Lily I'm going to be in craze. There would no way that I won't be able to avoid Hermione. Tradition would force me to see her.

So I rev up my car and drive away full speed, not caring whether I'm beyond speed limit. I drive faster, screaming my agony out, Potter and Hermione's image kissing together haunting my mind. I close my eyes and slow down, crying hard.

Why was my life like this? My wife died weeks ago and I have never told her 'I love you' or even touched her because I wanted to. Now my son's with the daughter of my bestfriend and probably going to marry the girl. Why am I fucking crying? Oh right, I love her. I fucking love Hermione Granger.

_She's the time, taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And she's all that I need to fall into_

_She looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see..._

Our first batch reunion, after 30 years. Scorpius and Lily parted ways, and now my son's married to Rose Weasley, while Lily's married to Lysander Scamander. I've never remarried, and Hermione and Potter's still together. I caught sight of her, and coincidentally, she met my gaze. I raise my goblet and nod curtly at her. She smiled back and continued dancing with Harry Potter.

~END~

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review!

-Nessa


End file.
